Ivan Gorchevski (character)
Ivan Dmitry Gorchevski is a male Equestrian living in the SisterRealm. He was born in Stalliongrad a full hour before his younger brother, Vladimir Dmitry Gorchevski, and as such he is the older of the brothers and therefore affected by the infertility resulting from the Gorchevski Curse, which is also present in CHS. At a young age the boys were orphaned in a train crash as the train was leaving the Metro and connecting to surface tracks. Their parents were both killed and the boys themselves were transferred to an orphanage in Canterlot, where they lived for years until they pitched in to buy a house to live in. It's unknown what school Ivan attended prior to enrolling in CHS, though Vladimir hints to it being a school named "Gulovski's School for Young Boys" indicated they were to have an isolated upbringing. Much like his brother, Ivan is very loyal to Stalliongrad despite spending relatively little time there, and proudly calls himself a Soviet. While attending CHS, Ivan became close friends with Union Strike. The Russian brothers always seemed to be trying in school, but giving off impressions that they were not. Despite being a close friend of one of ADVNET's founders (Union Strike), he thought the organisation was evil and as such refused to join it. Instead he returned to Stalliongrad due to ADVENT's blooming presence in Canterlot, and remained there for two years without communicating with his old friend and even his brother. Ivan would be forced to face ADVENT as they were concluding their "Global Government Programme" and recruiting the last of the cities to join the ADVENT Administration. Though many Soviets stood against ADVENT's views, none took as drastic an action as Ivan did. Wielding a Vektor Rifle, Ivan attempted to assassinate the ADVENT Speaker during his speech in Stalliongrad. Though he was interrupted by Union Strike with neither one of them able to recognise the other under armour and clothing, Ivan eventually succeeded in killing the ADVENT Speaker via a shot that had pierced Union's chest and hit the Speaker in the head. Ivan noticed the ADVENT unit that had assaulted him on the roof was laying on the streets writhing in pain, ready to finish the job and ensure his worthy foe didn't "get the honour of suffering for his cause" he aimed his Vektor Rifle at his victim's head. However another ADVENT unit removed the helmet of the wounded soldier, and Ivan was horrified to see Union's face. Not able to bring himself to kill his friend, Ivan fled. This led to the Soviet Crisis, with Ivan being directly involved with the Soviet Army by creating an elite shadow-team known as the Red Sickles. This team would be the founding units of the Reaper Resistance Faction after the Soviet Crisis concluded and the Lost swarmed the streets of Stalliongrad. Ivan was forced to hide his identity by taking up an alias known as Volk is an attempt to throw ADVENT off of his trail. "Volk" and his Reapers would continue to watch Stalliongrad's remains and keep the Lost in check, attempting to recruit the two other Russian survivors known as Pavlov Nortovic and Sasha Krystle numerous times to no avail. The faction was ready to pick off ADVENT one operative at a time if it meant bringing them down. As their main base was situated in Stalliongrad, Volk's forces could slip into the ruins undetected and use the dead city as one big trap. After a while Volk began a sexual relationship with another very talented Reaper known as Elena "Outrider" Dragunova.